


Sleeping Beauty

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curing Demons, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Peanut Butter and Jelly, Princess Dean, Season 9 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Season-9 fix-it in which Castiel knows of another way to cure a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 Spoilers! You've been warned!

Castiel walked into the dungeon with Sam in tow. Both Crowley and Dean were sitting side-by-side in the devil’s trap. Dean was slumped down in his chair, sleeping. Crowley was wide awake. 

“Hello, angel,” Crowley greeted. 

“Crowley,” Castiel growled. 

“Cas? Can you fix him?” Sam asked. 

“You know of one cure for demons. However, there is more than one cure. Some are simple. Others... Less so.” 

“So, can you fix him?”

Cas sighed. “Yes, but he won’t like it.” 

“Whatever. He won’t care after he’s human again.” 

“He’ll remember.”

“Just do it,” Sam insisted. “Please.” 

“I can only cure Dean.”

“Is it a one time thing or something? Or some sort of spell that only works if he hasn’t used his demon powers yet?”

“No, nothing like that. It is, however, a personal procedure. I think he’d prefer if you weren’t present.” 

“You said it would hurt him. I want to stay.”

“It won’t hurt him,” Castiel assured. “Only me.” 

Sam laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “What? Cas, what are you going to do?” 

In lieu of replying, Castiel took off his trench coat and handed it Sam. “When an angel loves a demon, all it takes to cure that demon, to make them human again, is a kiss.” Castiel smiled mournfully. “It is sort of like that fairytale where the prince awakes his sleeping princess.” 

Castiel knelt down in front of Dean. He laid one hand against the sleeping demon’s cheek and ran a finger along his lips. Trembling, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open, emerald meeting sapphire. “Hello, Dean.” 

Castiel stood up. “He’s human again. I hope you’re happy, Sam.” He stormed out of the room. 

Sam lurched forward and untied Dean. “Don’t you ever die on me again. I swear, I’ll bring you back so I can kill you myself.” 

Dean bolted from the room as soon as Sam loosened the last knot. Sam moved to follow him, but Crowley’s voice held him. “Stay a while, Moose. Princess Dean has to work it out with his angel.” 

Dean found Castiel in the kitchen, making a line of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

“I’m not a princess,” Dean said from the doorway. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, voice strained. “Don’t. Please.” 

“Is it true? What you said?” 

Castiel nodded, blinking away a tear that fell to form a little round crater on the smooth blanket of peanut butter he’d spread over the slice of bread. 

“I am aware that you do not feel the same way. I will leave if that is what will make you happy.” 

“How long?” 

“I realized the day the apocalypse started.” 

Dean whistled. “Five years, and what? You didn’t bother to say anything? Didn’t think I’d want to know?”

“I knew you didn’t feel the same way. I didn’t see the point.” 

Dean stalked over to Castiel and put his hands on his hips. “Ask me how long.” 

“How long since what?”

“How long since I realized I loved you.”

“Dean-”

“Ask me.”

“H-how long?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Dean...”

“Do you?”

“N-no.”

“Neither did I. Then you burst into my life. And, my God, you took my breath away.” 

“Dean...” 

Castiel slowly turned around. He closed his eyes, drew in a shaky breath, and leant his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Dean laughed. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.” 

Cas lifted his head and stared into Dean’s eyes. Dean smiled softly and leant down to press a kiss onto Castiel’s lips. 

“I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.”


End file.
